fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prologue: A Mother's Destiny
Sachi, age 8 The sun shined bright that day. Niji and I thought we could just go out for a picnic since it was so nice and father and mother kept agreeing. We even made our own sandwiches and since I was so young they weren't perfect but even so I think they might of been the best sandwiches I've ever ate! We told mother we would be back by sunset but being the eight-year-old I was I forced Niji, my older sister, to let us stay a 'bit' longer. A 'bit' turned into an hour and so as soon as we got home to the guild it was getting dark outside. We should of got into trouble. Got grounded or got a warning but instead we got the: 'We thought you weren't coming back' treatment. At the time I was happy for it since father - who was talking to us about our lateness - is usually easily angry and strict. We found mother in the huge kitchen making dinner. We smiled at her and the great smell of home-made apple crumble only made us hungry like foxes. We bounced up and down like the kids we were. Niji never admits that she loved mother but the more I look back the more I know she has been lying. "Arisu get the grunts to cook," father would say all the time but mother would say with the sweet voice of hers, "Why should I let Grunts have the joy of baking? I love baking if you took that from me then who going to make food as good as mine? Who would be the person who made me depressed because when I cook, I think of the smiles you give me when you eat it!" Father would groan before leaving her be. I loved mother so dearly and thought mother and father were the best. Were. We went to bed that night with big grins and full stomachs and as Niji and I laid down on our bed we talked about the stars. We always love the stars and I was so sure that one of us would get a celestial spirit at some time but I guess it was only a dream since we never have done so. We heard banging about an hour later and Niji was sleeping. I tried waking her up, "Niji! Niji! There's lots of BANGS and CRASH going on. WAKEY WAKEY!" It was no use, when my sister is asleep she won't wake up till it's morning and even though I knew that I kept screaming at her to wake up, I couldn't and wouldn't, I have always been the timid one. I gave up after I heard a scream. It sounded like mother. It was ''mother. I ran towards the sound to see father attacking mother. That was the day where I realized who my father ''really acted. "Fuzren, you showing your bad sign. Look at those Dark Souls around you! What have you become!" Father only chuckled a laugh I have only heard in cartoon movies where the bad guy give the most horrible laugh ever! "Sweetie, you fell in love with a man from Red Hood! A dark Guild, you thought I was a nice man!" The way my father was talking was different. I was use to a sweet father who scolded me when needed but the voice was pure evil. "Father? Mother? Why are you fighting?" I said making everyone stop. I should of stayed in the shadows, maybe mother would of... Father - no - Fuzren smiled with pleasure. "Look Arisu you woke up Sachi!" Fuzren said as he came over. His black hair that was always tied up so nicely was now a mess, his eyes were bright red and black winged bat-like creatures covered him. I could hardly see him. I later found out that it was magic called Dark Souls where all the bad emotions of humans and wars is what creates them. It's killing magic. Mother came over to me with the kind smile on her face like nothing was happening. Her scared expression was gone. "Come on dear, it's bed time. Mum and dad are doing something important!" The word 'dad' was forced and as she was talking tears fell down her cheeks. "Mother, are you okay? Has father hurt you?" I asked as I ran over to Fuzren. "Naughty!" I said and hit him lightly on the leg since I couldn't reach his nose. A laugh came from Fuzren as he grabbed me by my long dark pink hair. I wish I had to strength to do damage and not just nothing. "Arisu let's play a game!" His voice was filled with delight. Anger. Hatred. Evilness. "You can get Sachi back if you catch her and after wards you will die!" Fuzren started grabbing me harder making me scream. "Or we can kill Sachi and you can live, your choice although, I'm so excited." As soon as my-so-called-father finished his sentence he flung me out of the window. The cold air hit me first and then the height. I screamed and screamed but before I knew it I was lying back in my bed. Confused I look to the right to where Niji would be. It was empty. "NIJI!" I screamed thinking of the worse. Did father kill Niji? Am I in heaven? ''I thought as I ran towards the kitchen. I found Niji there with father. They were crying over a dead body. "MOTHER!" I cried. Fuzren had killed my mother and so I disowned him. I attended the furnal and watched my father's tears. His lies. The doctors saying it was a natural cause. Everyone giving hugs and saying 'Sorry for your loss'. Everything is lies. My mother was murdered and Fuzren isn't my father. He isn't sorry for my mother's loss, he's happy. From these days onward I saw what the real world is like. What I didn't expect was what happened when I went to bed that night. I cried for mother. I cried and cried and cried. Niji told me to shut up. She even left the room and slept in the Great Hall. When I had ran out of tears and there was only sniffles left a golden glow filled my room. I looked around, frighten of what was to happen. A gold, transparent figure stood before me. I ran towards her. "Mother!" I couldn't help scream but I only ended up going though her and landing on Niji's bed. "Sachi, I am dead and I am a spirit, you cannot touch me." Her voice was the same kind words she always spoke to me. I sat down. Tears went to come back but nothing came. "I have came here to say my goodbyes and to give you a present." Golden bat-like creatures cover her as she touches the ground, I start to scream but my mother stops me with her smile. "You mustn't give this to your father. He will do many horrible things with it!" I just nod. Words had left me. A golden pin lied in her hand with a ruby gem. She handed it to me which shocked me seeing as she did ''just say we couldn't touch. I take it and stare at it. "What is it?" I manage to say and my mother only smiles. "This will help you learn magic. Light Souls. Use it well." Before I could say anything she disappeared. I stared at the empty place where she once stood and promised myself that I would learn this magic, for her, and only for her! ~~'END OF CHAPTER~~'